Love for both siblings
by kyler97
Summary: My name is Ryu Uchiha and this is my life. Rated M, Will include lemons, drug/alcahol abuse, fighting etc. this has yaoi and sraight sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Hunter.

Chapter 1: Belzarius strikes

My name is Ryu, im a year 2 student in konoha high. My best friend is Naruto Namikaze and my love is Naruko Namikaze but shes dating my dick of a brother Sasuke Uchiha. Thats right my names Ryu Uchiha but im a bastard child. My mother was Hitomi Kurosuchi and Sasuke's father had an affair. Sasuke treats Naruko like shit, im rich and good looking but she never notices me. But theres one or two things not many people know about me.

I was walking to my house, well my dead mums mansion, with Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was a very beautiful girl, she had just been dumped by Naruto so we were going to hang out. "So Ryu-kun has Naruko confessed to you yet?" She asked my with some surprise. " Umm... No why she dont like me, i really like her, I do like another girl though." I answered. "Whos this other girl then Ryu-kun?" She asked with excitement in her voice. " Shes beautiful, but shes just been dumped so i dont think i should tell her." I kind of whispered. " Ryu-kun, i umm.. like you too." She shyly said. I looked at her dumbstruck. "How did you know!?" I half asked and half shouted. "Well its simple Ryu-kun you were always looking at me whilst me, you and Naruto hung out." She answered with anger in her voice. We didnt talk until we got to my home. "you want a drink, Hinata-chan?" I offered. " No thanks Ryu-kun, but you could give me somethng else..." She said pulling my face to hers... She pressed her soft lips to mine, she pushed her tounge into my mouth and i let her enter.

"Ryu im coming in" An over excited blond yelled. He walked into the living room and saw Hinata and me kissing. "Naruto, im sorry" I said in a faint whisper. "Woah get in there Ryu, its fine dude i dont mind you and Hinata dating." He laughed. "What you mean you dont mind, even if you said we couldnt we would have" Hinata said shooting him a glare that said 'Dumb blonde cock blocking ass wipe' Naruto gulped and moved back a couple feet." Anyways i just needed to tell you about my new girl." He said. "Who is it" Me and Hinata yelled at the same time. "Her name is Ino Yamanaka, shes that blonde girl in our class." He said, me and Hinata looked at him. "Oh, the bitch that hit me while we were together" Hinata yelled. "Yeah, and your brother Neji hit me and you did jack shit." Naruto said in defense. "I was jokin Na-ru-to." She said in a creepy voice. " Ryu, im just gonna go shop you need anything." He asked. "Yeah, get me the ingrediants for my 'secret ramen' enough for four and you can invite Ino Round and also buy hinata something she likes." I said as i passed him around $50. He nodded and went off to the shop.

Naruto turned up with that bitc... i mean Ino. "Hii Ryu and Hyuuga." Ino said in an angry tone. "Oi Yamanaka leave Hinata alone, i invited you so you and her could get along, its better if your friends with her." I Yelled in Hinatas defense. "Stop arguing guys." Naruto said in an innocent tone. "Naru-kun they're being mean." She said acting sad. "Ino, Hinata sit in here and start being friends or else" I whispered with emphesis on 'Or else'. They looked at me with a scared look and i just smiled sadistically. Me and Naruto went to start the food. After about 20 mins of cooking my phone started playing, "Hello" I said. 'Ryu-kun theres another one about half a mile south from your position' The voice said. "Yes ill get Naruto and we'll there in five minutes." i answered. I hung up. " Naruto, Itachi-sama said theres another." I whispered. He nodded. "Girls" I yelled. "Yes Ryu/Ryu-kun" Ino and Hinata said respectively. "You two need to finish this, we've got to go do something" Naruto said finishing the conversation. They both nodded and we ran to the garage, we put on our armour (Think Anbu armour but Red and Black for Ryu with a wolf mask and Orange and blue for Naruto with a fox mask) and grabbed our katanas. I unlocked my Ferrari and we drove to Itachis location.

We arrived, and saw the demon." Well what do we have here Itachi-sama, it looks like a level 4, Easy." I said cracking my neck. "Sorry its higher than a level 4 its a level 8." a new voice said. "Who is this asshole, Itachi-san" Naruto yelled. "Naruto-kun, you might know him hes-" Itachi was cut off "Namikaze what are doing here?" He yelled. " Sasuke, its you haha unlocked your sharingan yet?" I laughed. "Ryu? You already have your sharingan?" Sasuke was seething by now. " Yep, ive already obtained the Eternal Mangekyou-" I said before being cut off " Shut up Ryu-kun we gotta fight." Itachi yelled. I nodded. "Formation 3" Itachi yelled. Me and Naruto activated our powers. My eyes changed from their normal black colour a three tomoed sharingan to the EMS (Madaras original Mangekyou with Shisui's) And Narutos changed to a silver six ringed. "Behold the Rinnegan."Naruto yelled. " Fire Style: Great Fire Annihalation" I yelled. " Wind Style: Great Dragon" Naruto yelled at the same time. the two attacks combined and a massive fire dragon hit the demon point blank. Sasuke went through hand seals and used a lightning jutsu. "Lightning Style: Chidori" He ran at me, i grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist with a sickening crunch. " Stay down Sasuke, You shouldn't attack people stronger than you" I whispered. "SASUKE I TOLD YOU TO OBSERVE ONLY" Itachi yelled. "Here ya go Itachi-san." Naruto said whilst throwing a decapitated head to him and a gemstone." Itachi sent a message to H.Q. " Naruto-kun, Ryu-kun your pays will be in the bank tommorow morning." We nodded and we left.

I unlocked the door and Hinata and Ino were talking politely. We sat at the table and ate quickly and quietly. "Come on girls ill take ya home" I said. " Naruto wanna stay over tonight" I continued. He jumped up and down shouting yes, which caused us all to have a sweatdrop appear. We got into the car and we dropped both girls home. " We are going to buy some more food" I said and Naruto nodded. We left the super market with about 20 bags of shopping. On the way back home Naruto put the radio on and Bring me the horizon, drown came on. Me and Naruto started singing and i got really embarressed. "Uh Ryu you ok?" Naruto asked, i nodded and we got to my place. we both went straight to bed forgetting about the ramen that was in the fridge.

I woke up covered in sweat at around 5am so i decided to go for a jog around my estate. 'What was that dream about' I thought as i ran, Naruto came outside. "Oi Ryu, Itachi called a level 10 prototype demon is on its way here." Naruto yelled. "Oh fuck..." I said. A red and black jacketed demon appeared. "Oh belzarius, its you." I said activated my EMS and Naruto activated his Rinnegan. "Shinra Tensei" Naruto yelled. "Fire, Wind and Lightning Combo 1: God Of The Elements" I yelled firing a three element shot. The demon was injured. " Demonic Style: Claw Xenoslash" Belzarius yelled... "SUSANO'O: Totsuka Blade" Itachi yelled. Belzarius dodged the blade and launched a Demonic Style: Shuriken Barrage.

"AHH shit my leg." I yelled looking at my leg which was covered in demonic energy. "Ryu-kun, whats your other bloodline?" Itachi asked. "Ummm... I don't know" I Said. "Its called Demonic Drain, any demonic energy that hits you gets drained into your body. You can use all of the demonic moves that you've copied. GIVE IT A TRY." Itachi answered yelling the last part. I nodded. "Demonic Style: Shuriken Barrage." I yelled, the shuriken flew out of my body, hitting Belzarius. "Well i'm gonna go for now, but be warned ill be coming back." Belzarius yelled. I looked at Itachi. "Ryu-kun i need your help in training Sasuke so he can be strong enough for when he obtains the Mangekyou, you're alot stronger than me." He admitted. I nodded before getting ready for school. "OI Naruto get dressed or we'll..." i was trying to say. "Ryu its over, your a monster." Hinata yelled suprising me. "Wait i can explain." I yelled. "No Ryu my family comes from a line of demons, you should have told me sooner you asshole, we are going to fight." She yelled turning into her demonic form (Basically Medusa without the snakes, her powers are immense in Demonic Fire.)

I activated my EMS, Hinata activated her Byakugan, "Demonic Fire Style: Flame Cannon." Hinata yelled. "Demonic Drain, Demonic Style: Shuriken Barrage." I yelled. "Stop this petty violence now." Naruto and a mystery person yelled. "Naruto/ Neji-nisan." Me and Hinata answered respectively. "Hinata father told you not to start fights with Demon Hunters." Neji yelled, Hinata looked at her feet. "Ryu what did Itachi-sama say about low level demon scum." Naruto spat with venom in his voice. "As you can see the Hyuuga clan is not low level." Neji yelled flaring his demonic energy. "Demonic Drain" I yelled stealing all of the energy Neji released. "Ahh so its another Energy Thief, just like your slut of a mother." Neji laughed. I launched over to him. "Susano'o: Heavenly Slash." I yelled, the Susano'o blade hit him and took a third of his demonic energy. "Demonic Fire Style: Flame Cannon." I yelled hitting him point blank. "Neji, father will hear about this." Hinata yelled grabbing Neji and teleporting away. Naruto looked at me. "Well he should'nt have insulted my mother." I said walking in to get my school stuff.

Me and Naruto arrived at school and we walked up to the back row of the classroom and sat down. "Ryu, Itachi said that you were going to train me. So can you please come to the Uchiha mansion after school." Sasuke asked. "Yeah sure, wait won't Mikoto have anything to say." I sarcastially answered. " Yeah, you won't have heard but she died, a demon attacked Itachi last year and Mikoto sacrificed herself, honestly our father wants to talk to you." He said in sorrow. "Im sorry bro umm... sure I bought my car so i can give you a lift." I offered. he nodded smiling, not a fake Uchiha smile but a genuine smile. "Students, you're new homeroom tutor is here, his name is Kakashi Hatake." Minato Namikaze yelled. "Hello im Kakashi, I like my porn books and I need to see Ryu Uchiha after class." We all sweatdropped at his actions. I raised my hand. "Yes Mr. Emo." Kakashi yelled. "One my names Ryu so fuck you and second why do you wanna see me." I yelled. "Itachi told me to talk to you regarding your activities after school." He shouted a little pissed off. I nodded.

After class Me, Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind. "I only wanted Ryu." He started saying. "This is Naruto Namikaze and this is Sasuke Uchiha, my brother, these two also hunt those things." I said with vemon for the last bit. "Ok, well the Hyuuga clan are pissed you need a four man team for a clan fight." He stated. "Itachi and I are on your team, Naruto aswell." He finished. "And what can you do" I yelled. He removed his eye patch to reveal an EMS. "My friend Obito gave me one and so did Mikoto Uchiha when they died." He sorrowfully explained. I nodded so did Sasuke and Naruto. We headed to Sasukes place. " Fugaku will see you three." A servant said. "Hello my two son's and hello Namikaze-sama." Fugaku greeted. "Good day Fugaku-san, also call me Naruto." Naruto explained. "Hello father." Sasuke replied bowing. "Hello Fugaku." Was all I could say. "Son, just call me father." Fugaku asked. "Your no father of mine, you abandond me because of Mikoto...WHY!" I yelled, whilst tears drop down my face. "Dad whats going on in..." A girl around our age asked. "Oh hiya, im Satsuki Uchiha. " Im Naruto Namikaze." Naruto told her. "Im...Ryu, Ryu Uchiha, your step brother." I said still upset. "Dad why is he my brother, hes to hot." Satsuki yelled. "Well cheers." I said embarressed. "You know its illegal, Satsuki." Sasuke sarcastically said. "Actually its not..." Fugaku said. "Why" I said excited. " Well Satsuki is Shisui's daughter, so its not illegal." Fugaku explained. "YEAH!" Both me and Satsuki yelled and then looked at each other blushing like crazy.

"So Sasuke activate your Sharingan and copy these hand seals." I asked. He nodded i ran through some seals. "Fire and Lightning Combo 1: Explosive Fireball." A fire ball encased in lightning shot out my mouth. Sasuke tried it and a small lightning fireball shot out. "Try and make it bigger Sasuke." I said. "Have you got any scrolls I can read?". Sasuke asked. "Yeah, here you go, theres some fire and lightning jutsu's on there." I answered giving him the scroll.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Hunter chapter 2

I saw Satsuki on here bed lay down. "Heyy." I said. "Oh, Ryu-kun its you." She answered. We looked into each others eyes. "So... Do you wanna hang out later." I asked. "Like a date?" She answered. "If you want." I said embarrassed. She started smiling. "well lets go now." she yelled. "Uh ok." i answered. We headed out to the town centre, we went to a café and we ordered a coffee and we shared a sundae. We were so embarrassed because all the waitresses were asking us questions, we ran out without paying and headed towards a clothes shop. I bought me, Naruto, Sasuke and her loads of clothes. We sat in the park and we looked at each other and our lips nearly met. "Ryu-kun, fight me." Hinata yelled. "Not now Hinata can't you see im on a date with a beautiful girl." I answered. She activated her demon form. "Demonic Style: Shadow Flame." she yelled. I activated my EMS. "Fire Style:Great Fire Annihilation." I yelled to counter the move. "Lightning Style:Electronic wave." Another voice yelled. I turned to see Satsuki with her EMS (Three pointed scythe over a six sided die shape.). "Sastuki, let her hit me." I yelled and she nodded. "Ryu its over. Demonic Style:Eternal Fire Storm." She yelled as the fire hit me, it started draining into me.

"AHHH" i yelled, the demonic energy covered me. "Demonic Style: Doomsday Blast" I yelled, the blast hit Hinata and she was bleeding, pretty badly. "Dammit, Hinata what happened...What The Fuck." An older man yelled. "Well Ryu, my name is Hiashi, im Hinatas father." He said. "She attacked us, I drained demonic energy and then I kinda used a forbidden demon technique." I said rushing the last part. "Doomsday blast...WTF thats a forbidden technique, how'd you find it then." He spat. "Well i kinda snuck into the Hyuuga clan house and stole the scroll." I laughed. He activated his demonic form (Basically a six horned white and black demon). "Demonic Style: Devastation Slash." Hiashi yelled. "Satsuki-chan run, NOW." I cried. My Susano'o activated and blocked the attack. "Demonic Drain: Dragon Burst." I yelled not realizing it. A dragon flew at Hiashi and his energy all flew towards me, the energy was overwhelming and i felt a demonic presence, my hands started burning. "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as the energy burnt my arms. My arms turned black and my fingers became claws. "Well done Ryu-kun you unlocked your Beserker Mode." Itachi yelled. "And killed Hiashi." He continued.

I ended up at home in tears 'Why, why have i got a demonic form, i don't want it my mother wasn't... wait my mother was a demon.' I thought... DAMNIT.

*2 Weeks later"

School was fun ahah... no it wasn't Hinata hasn't been in for about 2 weeks and i well didn't give a shit, Satsuki and i split it off after what happened. I was sat in the counselors room, her name was Miss Yuhi. She was beautiful and was single. She hated Hinata with a passion and after that happened we got close. She often visits me at home to see how i am and she usually has dinner with me, she also teaches me in controlling my demon power since she has the same power as me. She is a half breed like me. Her power helps her use Genjutsu, a lost art. Unlike me she can't use Ninjutsu or Kenjutsu. I also help her in her Ninjutsu, her elements are; earth, water and demonic. Unlike mine which are; fire, lightning, wind and demonic. Naruto and Ino split up after i caught them well...in the act, in my room for gods sake. Sasuke and me got close and we usually hang out when im not training.

Me and Sasuke were heading into town for new clothes however we saw Naruko and Karin. "Hey, Karin-san. Hey Naruko-chan." I yelled. "Ryu-kun i told you its Karin-chan to you." she flirted. "Hey Sasuke-teme." Karin added. "Sasuke, what are you doing with this weirdo?" Naruko shouted. "This weirdo, as you say, has a name it's Ryu Uchiha and hes my brother so leave him alone" Sasuke spat with venom. I heard this and ran away to Four leaf, an emo clothing shop. "Ahhh Ryu-sama its you." The man behind the counter said. "Pein, wanna give me my first piercing?" I asked. He smiled like that crazy bitch Anko and dragged me into a room and I saw Spider Bites and i wanted them... The process was long and painful but due to my advanced healing i could change it straight away so i put two black rings in. I walked out with three or four bags of clothing and saw Sasuke... He dragged me back into Four leaf and got his lip pierced like mine but on the left side instead of the right. He also bought a shit ton of clothes to annoy me into paying $300. After this Sasuke looked at me and started crying. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" I asked with concern. "Not even Itachi would teach me anything and you've bought me clothes, not even my father would buy me expensive clothes." He cried, tears running down his face. I saw Naruko running over. "Sasuke-kun, why are you crying?" she asked with no concern. "Go away Namikaze, i'm breaking up with you, you never cared about me. Only about the popularity you would gain." Sasuke yelled dragging me away with all our clothes. Naruko was sat in the same spot crying about 2 hours after we left...well I got dragged away.

Naruto was lay in his room of my mansion. I let him move in since his apartment was blown up in a kitchen accident. He heard the door open and ran downstairs. "RYU your back..." He yelled and then saw Sasuke with tears running down his face next to me. " Whats he doing here." Naruto started yelling. "Naruto, its my mansion, Sasuke is my brother, he is going to be living here from now on." I forcefully said. "Sasuke, im sorry, but I can't forget about all the times you bullied me." Naruto apologetically said. "Nami-Naruto, im sorry about all the times I said stuff about you and everything else. I just wanted to be friends with you but you were with Ryu, and i thought he was an asshole." Sasuke said and a smile formed on all of our faces.

*PLAY MOVING ON BY ASKING ALEXANDRIA*

Itachi walked into my home covered in blood and a katana stabbed into one of his lungs. Sasuke saw this his eyes changed into the mangekyou. "Nii-san are you ok..." Sasuke started to cry. "Sasuke get Ryu, you need my eyes im dying." Itachi said in a whisper. "RYU...!" Sasuke yelled. I ran downstairs and saw Itachi. "So i guess its time Sasuke come here." Sasuke walked over to me and i knocked him out. I carried Sasukes unconscious body and Itachi's near dead body down to the basement. From there I removed Itachi's eyes and took out sasukes and destroyed them, then I implanted Itachi's into Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up an hour later and he activated his EMS and looked in the mirror. "Sasuke, we are going to bury Itachi, you coming?" Naruto asked by his door. "Yeah, where did he want to be buried?" Sasuke said wondering. "He wanted to be buried at the abandoned hill graves, because its where me and Ryu killed our first demon." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto outside. We got into my car and we drove to the grave site. Naruto used an earth jutsu to dig the hole and me and Sasuke put him in. Sasuke created a cross from wood and we buried him and put the cross up. Sasuke cried so I pulled him into a brotherly hug and so did Naruto.

*STOP PLAYING*

We drove to the supermarket where Sasuke explained that he loved tomatoes, so i bought the ingredients for a lasagna. I also bought a few beers and other alcoholic drinks and produced my fake I.D. to the store clerk. I had to pay $145 for everything. When we got back I started cooking and Naruto had a date apparently so I prepared a huge meal for me and Sasuke, i also put my new CD on. It was called Day of the Dead by Hollywood Undead. I was cooking and track 4 named War Child came on. I was already drinking and so was Sasuke, and we did the most embarrassing thing ever we started dancing together..."Ryu im back and I brought my date home." Naruto yelled, clearly drunk. Naruto walked into the kitchen whilst me and Sasuke were dancing, very close and Naruto took a picture. We turned around to see Naruto and..."NARUTO, is that Suigetsu, you know hes a guy." I yelled and Sasuke started laughing. "I know hes a guy besides you and Sasuke seemed cosy just when you were dancing." Naruto explained and him and suigetsu walked into the living room. "Sasuke...why are your trousers undone." I blushed whilst whispering. "Its your fault, you were the one undoing my belt." He said. "We are drunk be quiet." I laughed and served four meals..."Naruto i brought you two some food...AHH." I yelled after seeing them in a make out session. I walked into Sasuke in the dining room he also looked scarred for life. We both kept looking at each other.

*FLASHBACK*

While i was looking in four leaf for clothes after Sasuke and Naruko were arguing, my phone rang. "Hello, Ryu" A voice said. "Ahh hello Fugaku-San, what do you need, im kinda busy right now." I explained. "I found out some news, you and Sasuke aren't actually related, Shisui was your father, so you were dating your sister." Fugaku explained and i ended the call, i told Sasuke via text.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Sasuke, so what you wanna do now?" I asked him. "I dunno we could go and get naked..." He answered. "SASUKE! I may be drunk but not drunk enough to sleep with another guy." I yelled blushing. "Wait so you've already done a guy." Sasuke said giggling. "Yes, it was Naruto." I said with a straight face. "Wait...WHAT...Naruto, you little bitch." Sasuke yelled walking in to the livingroom to beat Naruto. I laughed and poured another glass of Jack and coke. I was very drunk by the time Sasuke came back. "Heyyyy Sasuke..." I yelled whilst rubbing the counter. Sasuke walked upto me and we kissed, i let him gain entrance to my mouth with his tounge. I was rubbing his back and chest. "Sasuke, lets go upstairs." I whispered. Sasuke carrried me upstairs and we went into my room and shut the door.

Naruto was showing Suigetsu out and he heard moaning. "Sui-kun you hear that." Naruto whispered into his ear. "Hehe yeah, finally they're doing something." Suigetsu moaned. "Love you, so i'll see ya in school babe?" Naruto seductively asked. "Yes my little ramen loving idiot, love you too." they shared a kiss and Suigetsu walked to his big brothers car.


End file.
